If You Love Me
by ashes and bliss
Summary: Allan has decided to lead Guy to the hideout, Robin goes after him and soon confesses his love to Marian.
1. Chapter 1

**If You Love Me**

I could not believe Allan would do that, I should have known better than to trust him, he has already betrayed us once, he would do it a thousand times over. I wanted to believe he would not stoop as low as he did, but he has betrayed all of our secrets, and has now been leading them to our camp to destroy us all.

Next, he will betray Marian and I cannot live with that. A fire swelled in my chest, I knew my anger showed most evidently in my eyes. I ran quickly and stealthily through the forest, as did the rest of the gang to meet them up on the lower road. Not being able to hear them and only seeing glimpses of them every now and then did me proud. In that moment, I could not have loved my family more than I did now.

"As the Sheriff said, you lead." I heard Gisbourne's voice. I could just imagine the look on Allan's face. I hated him, his traitorous ways and that stupid little smile.

"But, we're not even there yet!" I scoffed; leave it to Allan to chicken out on something like this. At least he knows to be cautious in these woods. Failing to be cautious around here could get you ambushed, or killed.

Gisbourne told the guards to stay behind; I hid behind a tree and peered around. The sound of Gisbourne and Allan's horses resumed. I turned to see farther off, peering around a tree trunk, arrow ready to be set loose. I looked around again, they were out of sight, but I knew they were still close. Then the sound of arrows flying through the air, it was a sharp _thwack! Kind of sound and I rather liked it. _

"I thought I told you to stay back!" Gisbourne's voice held sharpness to it. Like just his voice could cut you. He did not scare me one bit, but I could understand why Allan was so frightened. Allan was a coward, his brother no good, still, and I loved Allan as if my own brother and he betrayed that.

There was a moment of confusion between Allan and Gisbourne. He had fallen off his horse, I had set loose two arrows, none of them hitting their target and with frustration, I moved from my spot to a different one.

"Guy! Guy! Get on!" Allan came riding in to the rescue. They got away just as I was about to set loose another arrow. The rest of us ran from our hiding spots in an attempt to chase after them. That no good little cowardly git.

"They're getting away!" Will yelled out in a tone that equaled my frustration on the inside. "He will betray Marian." Djaq stated. This sent my blood on fire, I could feel it boiling in my veins, could feel the hatred curling inside of me. "Not if we can help it." I said, trying to use and even voice.

Quickly I devised a plan and we set it in motion in a matter of minutes. Anger boiling inside each one of us. Last time, on King Richard's birthday when the Sheriff forced Allan and I to fight, when all the commotion broke out, seeing Little John punch Allan and yell "Traitor!" In his face was priceless.

We had stopped the horses as Little John and Will threw the dead bodies out. After that, Djaq and Much took the uniforms off and we all dressed into them. After that, we all gathered around the carriage, it was time for a speech, one that roused us and I must say I am rather good at making rousing speeches.

"We all wanted to believe Allan would not betray the location of our home, we wanted to believe he would not stoop so low, but he has, and we cannot let that stand." The speech was short and simple. Sometimes the best way to rouse a crowd or group was with short and simple words.

We all clambered into the carriage, I sat at the driver's seat and we were at the castle in no time. I was good at putting on acts; I should say this was my best performance yet. Everyone else sat in the back, hiding, and waiting. I stopped at the portcullis, put on an irritated look on my face.

"Open up! Injured men here!" I put on an impatient voice and a look that said, well-are-you-going-to-open-the-door-or-not. "Gisbourne said you were all dead!" The guard stated with some distrust in his voice. I rolled my eyes and let the anger trickle out just a little. "Do we look dead? Open up!" With that, the guard nodded and the gate opened. Those guards were too easy to trick.

I led the horses in with a click and we were in the clear, for the time being. I stopped the carriage in the courtyard and everyone piled out as I jumped off the seat and quickly threw off the garments and pulled my pants on, buckling the belt quickly as I told them directions.

"And you?" Much asked jumping down from the carriage. I looked up at the clear sky for a moment. This is what it came down to; it was not something I wanted to do, even if I did hate him. With a sigh, my head bent down low for a moment before I looked back up at Much. "I'm going to find Allan." Much nodded and turned to do some other thing, the rest were getting ready with last minute adjustments.

"Robin." Djaq's voice made me turn my head to look at her. There was a worried expression on her face, which made me sad. "Don't." She shook her head. If she went any further I could have cracked, broke down, I could just hear it in her voice. I held her firmly but gently and sighed a bit.

"Djaq," I looked her dead straight in the eye. "I know you liked him, but he has to be stopped, for all our sakes" I could see the defeat in her eyes and felt her shoulders slumped. They were close and I respected that she still believed in him. Much handed me my sword and I wished them luck before taking it and heading into the castle.

I figured he would have to pass by the kitchens sometime so I decided to wait in that general area. I climbed down a few steps into the kitchen before pressing myself against the wall and let my hearing take over.

Soon enough I heard footsteps, they were not heavy footsteps, they sounded like leather, but the steps were not heavy and I just knew it was Allan. I whistled a bit and it sounded like a bird, he stopped for a moment, and I whistled again and he made his way towards me.

Just as he reached the stairs, I walked out. I know I must have frightened him, not only with being there, but there was a look in his eyes that told me he could see how angry I was. "Robin." He backed away a few as I walked out and started to circle him a little.

He followed my movements; I felt all the blood rushing through my veins, my hand just itched to connect with something, preferably his face.

"Expecting to find your new friend Gisbourne, Allan?" I gave him a rather sarcastic little smile. I was getting ready to punch him, my finger kept balling up into fists and then relaxing. I listened to him try and make his pathetic excuses as to why he did what he did. He never had a choice, as if I cared. You always have a choice, no matter what you may think.

"I love you Robin, all of you. " I rolled my eyes at this. "That's very touching." I say sarcastically before my hand clenches and I get ready to punch him. I waited a moment before I threw the punch at him and I felt my fist connect with his face, not quite his nose, but I was satisfied to see that it surprised him. Quickly I pulled out my sword and in seconds, his was out too. Then the fighting began.

I lunged at him with my sword, he blocked it to my disappointment and I lunged again. I caught him off guard for a second, I pushed him, causing him to tumble down the stairs into the kitchen, and I ran down after him.

"Don't do it Robin!" He said as he struggled to get up. I lunged at him yet again and knocked a few things over. He ran into a different part of the room, we struggled for a moment before I pushed him back and he tripped, falling under a table.

I must have smiled evilly; I felt my lip twitch a little. I slashed down at Allan and he scrambled backwards under the table. I ran around, just throwing my sword about blindly. At this point, too blinded was I with anger at him and desperation.

I needed to silence him before he betrayed my one and only love. Allan ran around the table and as I tried to lunge forward, he pushed it over knocking me over as he ran away. I growled before pushing the piece of furniture off me and jumped up. My sword flew out of my hand when Allan tipped the table on me.

I ran after him, finally I cornered him and I started to throw punches at his face as he tried to shield himself. He managed to slip away and he turned to face me quickly. "Come on Robin! I'm no Judas." He stated his hands up, palms out as if he was going to surrender.

I glared at him, "And I'm not Jesus." I lunged at him again and I tackled him to the ground. He wriggled out of my hold and had started to run towards the stairs, I bounded over to him quickly, grabbed him about the waist and struggled to pull him back.

His arms waved in front of him as he fell forward and tried to grab hold of the stone. Finally, with a great tug I pulled him back and threw him onto the floor. Quickly I was on top of him, I punched him a few times before I pulled the knife that hung at my waist and held it against his neck. He breathed heavily; I could see his Adam's apple rise and fall as he gulped. He knew it was over, he was going to die a traitorous, back stabbing friend.

Before I could do the deed Marian came to stop me. "Robin spare him!" She said breathing quickly, as if she had just ran. I looked up at her, desperation in my eyes as well as a questioning look that swirled in them. "I can't…" I said, my voice sounded weak, broken, I did not like it. "Please Robin, you must!" She begged, kneeling down beside me. "He might do something to take you away from me." My voice cracked. Life without Marian was unbearable to think of.

Allan shook his head quickly, "I won't! I swear!" Fear in his eyes as I glared down at him. I raised my hand higher, as if I would bring the knife down upon him. "Robin, if you truly love me, you will spare his life." Marian pleaded.

Why was she defending this spineless weasel? "I do love you Marian. That is why I must do this." I said desperately, about to swing down, but Marian's hands had stopped me. I practically melted with her touch. I simply let the knife drop into her had and got off Allan in defeat. I watched him start to crawl away. Suddenly I could hear a loud thunk, and saw that Marian had thrown the knife towards Allan. It flew right past his face and embedded itself in a sack of flour.

"You owe me you life!" Marian hissed at him before he nodded and crawled away quickly, out of sight like the little bugger he is.

* * *

**notes: **I feel bad for Allan in this part. I was thinking about adding a short chapter to continue this one, it was getting kind of long. I think the next chapter will be very lovey dovey type kind of mood. Did you like it? Reviews are love!

- ash


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: If You Love Me**

After Allan had crawled away, we sat in the longest silence. I studied Robin from the corner of my eyes, not wanting it to seem like I was watching him. He was lost in his own thoughts, I could tell from the distant look in his eyes. I sighed before speaking. "It took you a long time to say that." I smile a little, looking up at Robin. I remembered the look on his eyes when I had stopped him from killing Allan it terrified me. "Say what?" All over his face was confusion. I rolled my eyes and shook my head a little sometimes he was insufferable. "You know…" I trailed off, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. Robin's reaction surprised me, he laughed, a smile gracing his features and reached his eyes. I did not know whether to be hurt or not, but the smile made my heart melt. "I must have been half concussed." I gave him a look, wanting to stick my tongue out at him. "Well, you will be fully concussed if you don't watch it." I threatened him even though I laughed a little.

Another silence passed between us; I smiled, noticing a bit of hair sticking up at the back of Robin's head. I crawled over to him, licking my fingers and patting the stray tuft of hair down. I sat back down on my heels, Robin's eyes glittering. I knew that look so well, it felt so good to have him back again. Although he was an outlaw now and always thwarting the Sheriff's plans, we always somehow found time together. The feeling of Robin's rough hand on my cheek pulled me out of my thoughts. I closed my eyes; I have grown so used to those hands. They were comforting to me despite the roughness. I wanted so much to be in his arms again, just like before. His touch made my heart squeeze, I closed my eyes shut, not wanting the tears to come thinking about the time he had been gone.

"Sssh, Marian. I'm here now." Robin whispered softly to me, pulling me into his arms. He must have felt the slight tremor run through my body as he held me tighter to him and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him, I do not know what it was he saw in my eyes, but he broke. I saw all resistance and hesitance dissolve before he leaned down to kiss me. His lips were on mine so fast it took a few moments to register what was happening. My own lips parted slightly, my fingers playing with his hair while my other hand stroked his cheek.

I pulled away slightly, sensing him getting desperate. He never wanted to let go, I knew that from the way he held me so close. He wanted to stay here forever, like this, in our perfect little bubble. "Robin," I pulled back as he tried to kiss me again. "Robin, there's a time and place." I said softly, disappointed that I was ruining our time together. I leaned my forehead against his, sadness in his eyes as his shoulders slumped. "You have a mission Robin, please, please finish it for me." I whispered to him, kissing him softly once. I stared into his eyes for a long time, waiting for him to tell me he would finish what he came here to do.

"Marian…" Before he could finish his sentence, I put my finger to his lips to shush him. "Promise me Robin." I said sternly yet softy. He nodded slowly in defeat, reluctant to get up, he held me closer. "Go Robin." I told him wanting to laugh instead I smiled. Finally, his face lit up, the way it did when he was planning on showing off. "I think I know where the pact is." He gave me one last look and a kiss before he let go of me and dashed off.

I watched him go sadly, sighing heavily. That was my Robin, always off to save England and the king. I was proud of him really, I was. I just could not get past the fact that he left me. If he had not left to go to the Holy Land, would he still be the same person he was today? I was willing to give up the life we could have had, only is I could still love him and he would love me back.

* * *

**notes:** second chapter is up. this was written in marian's pov. disclaimer! i do not own robin hood bbc or any of the characters. bbc does. I might be making story banners for all the stories that are up. just maybe. anyways, reviews are love! let me know what you think etc. thanks!

- ash


End file.
